Things are Never What They Seem
by krazi4TwiSaga
Summary: On the outside they re just like everyone else, high school sweethearts, Bella & Edward married straight out of high school. Successful, loving parents to the outside world, they re living the American Dream, but things are never what they seem! OOC NC-17
1. Chapter 1: Standing Appointments

This is my Twi Kinkfest piece! Checkout all the prompts (some still unclaimed)!

**The Original Prompt: **I´d like to see more lactation fetish fic – I only know of one fic about this, and I´m intrigued. ExB please, all human. Doesn´t have to be hucow, can be adult nursing. Either or.

**Rating:** MA/NC-17

**Warning: **This story contains adult baby play and adult breast feeding! If kink is not your thing, then you probably should move on! 18 and older please!

**DISCLAIMER: **TWILIGHT AND ALL ENTAILS, BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND SUMMIT. ABSOLUTELY NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED!

* * *

><p>Things Are Never What they seem<p>

"Sophie and Seth _let´s go_," I yelled for the umpteenth time at my two stubborn children. They seemed to think that the world revolves around them.

_Never mind that it does, but did they have to rub it in!_

"Coming, mommy," my sweet angel called from her bedroom, even though I know she´s not coming out anytime soon, I patiently wait.

"Ma," Seth bellowed from the basement. "Have you seen my soccer ball? I can´t find anywhere. _Sofia_," he calls in an accusatory tone.

"_Oh you mean the Real Madrid soccer ball?"_

Never mind the ball in question is right here under my foot.

_Oh well, he'll learn one day!_

I sighed, resting my head on the palm of my hand. This is how they operate on a daily basis.

I've come to look at it as a game of sorts.

_What?_

_I like to see the humor in things!_

Each one of them, knowing that we have a pretty strict schedule, will wait until the last possible minute to get their shit together.

Luckily, I'm smarter than both of them, and we begin this little charade at least forty-five minutes before we´re actually scheduled to leave.

_Clever, I know!_

Sophia, my four year old, has ballet on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays, piano, violin lessons and gymnastics on Tuesday and Thursdays, and Saturdays are reserved for her martial arts classes with her uncle Jasper and all her cousins.

Saturdays are also my time to veg the fuck out and watch mindless television with my husband.

Seth, my eight and a half year old – God forbid I forget to mention those six extra months that he´s roamed this earth – also keeps me going with soccer on Monday and Wednesdays, Pee Wee football on Tuesday and Thursdays, piano and drums on Friday, and thank _God_ we come together on Saturdays for martial arts.

And it never fails, like today for example, they waste time turning their rooms and other various parts of the house upside down, looking something that I´m probably holding in my hand, so I wait.

This too has become a part of the dreaded ritual.

The waiting…

I just sit there with a knowing smirk on my face dangling Soph´s Hello Kitty duffle bag that contains the hot pink cover-up and matching hot pink Ugg boots she´s frantically searching for, while I lazily rolling Seth´s favorite Real Madrid soccer ball, that he´s currently destroying his father´s man cave over, around with my foot.

I wait…

And I wait… _until!_

Five… four… three… two…

"Ma… Mommy," they both whined in unison as they stumbled into the kitchen from different directions. "Have you… where´s my…" they both started speaking at the same time, but stop when their eyes land on their missing things. Clearly they had never been missing in the first place.

After lots of hugs and kisses from my little monsters we were finally on our way.

Today´s Wednesday, so I drop Sophie off at the ARC Dance Academy, where Rose will sit through the girl´s classes, before heading over to Alice´s boutique to drop off Seth. It helps to have such a close-knit family.

Growing up, we did everything together, and now our children were following in our footsteps.

Heading west on Union, I turn on Debussy´s Claire de Lune and let the music wash over me, giving me an indescribable sense of calm.

Like the children, I too have my regular standing appointments.

My cheeks flush and a warm gush of liquid leaves my body as my deviant mind focuses in on the word _standing_.

He´ll be standing alright, hard and throbbing, full mast begging for my attention.

I let down… my body´s natural reaction to _him_.

Glad I wore the extra padding today, things would get really messy if I wasn´t careful.

Pulling up to a private entrance at the tall glass edifice, I wait patiently as the state-of-the-art optic scanner verifies my identity, he´s nothing if not thorough.

Once the computer in certain that it is me, his brown-eyed goddess – his words not mine – I´m allowed to continue on inside.

Being married to a computer genius, and the most sought after spyware developer in the world has its perks.

The elevator doors close for the short, but _too_ long ride to the 52 floor and I panic. My watch reads 12:05 p.m. Shit… I´m late! He´s not going to like this. No matter what the reason, his mind can never comprehend my being late.

So on the ride up, I prepare myself for his tantrum.

_It´s inevitable! _

The doors open, and I step into a room that very few people have had the pleasure of seeing. It´s very similar to the one that´s hidden behind the secret door in our bedroom closet, only this one´s much larger.

Immediately, my nostrils are assaulted with the soft scents of baby powder and lotion. Again I let down! Letting the long Burberry trench coat that concealed my state of undress, I could already feel the electric pull drawing me to the nursery door. I´m sure by now he´s wet himself, he won´t like it that he´s had to change his own diaper.

I cursed myself inwardly, because this morning he had a really important meeting with a very wealthy potential client.

He´s stressed and I know it!

Before he left this morning I had to let him nurse three times, before I could even coax him out of the bed. Thank God my body was a natural, and produced enough for me to satisfy him.

We have Sophia and Seth to thank for that!

A strangled cry coming from the baby monitor had me jumping into action and crossing the room in three quick strides. Throwing open the door to the nursery, my eyes automatically zeroed-in on the beautiful handmade cherry oak crib.

There amongst all of his many stuffed animals lay my bronze-haired angel, sucking his thumb and stroking his thick cock under his diaper. As soon as he caught sight of me he began to wail, causing my heart to bleed.

I hated when one of my babies cried!

Rushing to his side, I stroked his mass of bronze curls and whispered softly in his ear. "Shh… my sweet boy," I cooed lovingly. "Mommy´s here now, is my sweet boy hungry?" I asked, while simultaneously releasing my swollen tit from my nursing bra. "Does Mommy´s boy want to nurse? Huh?" His only response was to latch on to my dripping nipple greedily and suckle.

The force with which he was pulling on my tit was causing me to moan out in pleasure. My lacy boy shorts were ruined they were so wet. Careful not to disturb his nursing, I shimmied out of the lacy panties so my sweet boy could have easy access to my swollen pussy.

"Ungh…" I grunted tugging on his swollen cock, releasing it from its clothed prison. He loved it when I stroked him while nursed. "Fuck, baby," I panted when his teethed grazed my sensitive nipple. "Can you stroke Mommy´s pussy while you nurse? It´ll make more milk come down."

It was true, sexual stimulation caused me to run like a faucet. Taking his thumb and running it through my slit, Edward moaned around a mouthful of tit at how wet I was.

The stimulation caused a flood of milk to fill his eagerly awaiting mouth.

Unable to stop myself, I thrust my hips into his hand. Not only was my pussy crying like a river, but my milk was now coming in a steady stream.

Edward suckled in earnest, while thrusting two fingers into my tight heat.

Caught off guard by the intrusion, my body released causing me to cry out. "Motherfuckkkkkk…" My muscles clenched and unclenched around Edward´s fingers gripping them like a vice.

The intense sucking and finger-fucking had me seeing stars. Equal parts pleasure mixed with pain, having Edward nurse while I cum always made the experience more intense.

Having drained one breast of its contents, Edward released my tit with an audible `pop´!

"Fuck," I yelped, the sensation shooting straight to my tingling clit. "Bad baby," I scolded playfully. I gave Edward a mock glare for being naughty.

Unfazed by my ire, he began root, seeking out my other full breast. My boy was greedy as always, but not just for my milk.

Pushing down his diaper down his legs, he humped my leg, whining, "Fuck Mommy… my pee-pee wants to fuck… now Mommy!" Agitated he thrust his hips impatiently against my thigh.

My naughty boy was insatiable for Mommies pussy!

This was all about him and I wanted to give him everything he needed before our time was up. Reaching down, I stroked his ten inch steel rod. Using the pre-cum that was leaking from his slit, I lubricated his engorged head and squeezed.

"Unghh…" he moaned rooting around for my breast. "Suck… Mommy… suck…" he complained when he was unsuccessful at latching on.

Not wanting to further agitate him, I repositioned myself so that I was lying on my side, and lifted my heavy breast to his pouty lips.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he sighed in contentment as the first drops of my sweet milk hit his tongue. Running my fingers through his thick bronze curls, I asked, "Does my sweet boy want Mommy to ride his big thick cock while he nurses?"

Spreading his forest green eyes wide, he bobbed his head in acquiescence. The slight tug at my nipple had me gushing with a fresh round of arousal.

"You like it when Mommy rides your cock, don´t you?" I teased, squeezing his heavy sac, "You like how tight my pussy feels around you, squeezing, gripping, milking the cum straight from your body."

Whimpering and keening around my breast, his cock twitched in my hand. Once again he thrust his hips into my firm grip in search of some friction.

Releasing his cock, I gripped the crib rails and position myself over his weeping shaft. Careful not to disturb his nursing, I took a moment to just drink in the sight below me.

There was nothing more beautiful and erotic than Edward taking nourishment from my body. It was something shared between us that no one else could give him. Suckling from my breast gave us both indescribable please and strengthened our love for one another.

People would never understand our secret if they knew. The big bad billionaire CEO and his high school sweetheart, who was a well-known published children´s author, were heavy into kink.

_Who would have fucking thought!_

But like a drug, we both _craved_ it!

We both _needed_ it!

I needed Edward to _need_ me this way, just as much as he needed me to _be_ this way!

My hips began to roll, coating his erection with my juices.

_And fuck if I wasn´t pouring!_

We both moaned at the sensation it caused.

Mewling in desperation, I knew that he´d had enough of my teasing and was ready for the real thing.

Holding his cock steady, I locked eyes with my beautiful angel. Brown blended seamlessly with green as I sank down on his erection.

"Mmm…" he hummed, running his strong hands up and down my thighs. The vibrations around my breast caused my pussy to pulse around him.

"God," I moaned wantonly, dropping my head enclosing us in a temporary curtain made by my hair. "I love how deep your cock goes when I ride you like this. Fuck, you feel so good, baby."

My knuckles were turning white my grip was so tight on the rail. Little by little, I began to pick up the pace. I could feel each time Edward´s tongue contracted and released around my puckered flesh.

Tug… release…

Tug… release…

God how I loved the feel of his lips on me!

Each pull caused the coil in the pit of my stomach to tighten. The pain of him forcing my milk from my body was invigorating. Burning with desire, I once again picked up my pace. By now I was riding him so hard and fast, I could barely catch my breath.

Guttural moans and groans emitted from deep in Edward´s chest. I knew he was close when his large hands formed a death grip on my tiny hips.

Fuck, he was holding me tight!

I couldn't find in me to care, as the only thought flashing through my mind was… _I hope marks me!_

"Yes, sweet boy," spurring him on, "fuck Mommy´s tight pussy hard! Make me cum sweetie… make me cum good and hard!"

Digging his heels into the mattress, Edward slammed into me so hard it took my breath away.

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

_Slap…_was the only sound that could be heard echoing off the walls of the sound proof room. The melody of his balls slapping me in the ass on each upstroke was music to my ears.

"Hah… ha… Jesus that feels so fucking good," I panted breathlessly_. _"Harder Edward…" I begged like a bitch in heat. "Fuck and suck me harder baby… _please_!"

It only took five or six more of Edward´s punishing thrusts before I was screaming his name and trembling uncontrollably. "Jesus, Edward," I cried as white bursts of light flashed behind my closed lids.

Two more hard strokes and Edward was coming undone below me. "Ungh… ungh…" he grunted, refusing to let go of his connection to my breast.

Feeling my milk leave my body, as Edward forced his thick, hot seed into my pussy sent me free-falling for a second time into the pleasurable abyss.

Exhausted and well sated, my body collapsed on top of Edward´s. Tiny aftershocks rocked my body, making me whimper quietly. Gently this time, Edward released my nipple, causing me to hiss at the loss of his lips.

After a moment or two of comfortable silence, saved for our staggered breaths, Edward spoke. Pushing my sweat-soaked hair from my face, "Baby," he called softly, placing a tender kiss to my forehead. "Thank you for loving me enough to supply my every need. I love you!"

"I love you too, Edward!"

"Now come on," he growled playfully into my ear. "Let Big Daddy take care of you!"

And just like that, my big strong husband was back ready to take over the reins again!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just a little break and throwing a little kink in! Who knows, depending on the response, I may one day expand this! Leave me some love and encouragement!<strong>

Krazi

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2: Our Humble Beginnings

**AN:**

**Hello!**

**A lot of you have requested that I continue the story, and that I give you some of Edward and Bella´s history. Well, here we go! It hasn´t been beta´d, so please forgive any and all mistakes!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER IS THE OWNER AND CREATOR OF TWILIGHT... HOWEVER, THAT BEING SAID, I WILL BE THE PROUD OWNER OF BREAKING DAWN PT. 1 THIS FRIDAY AND 11PM!**

* * *

><p>Things Are Never What They Seem<p>

Chapter Two:

Our Humble Beginnings…

**EPOV**

Lovingly, I washed Bella´s body. Paying extra special attention to her perfect breasts and succulent pussy, I knew that her flesh was tender and highly sensitive; it always was after we spent time in the nursery.

I was the luckiest fucking man alive!

To have this beautiful woman love me, and supply my _every_ need no matter how _taboo_ it was, was nothing short of a miracle. But that was _my_ Bella; she was a giver by nature.

She was my soul mate!

_She completed me…_

…**ooOoo…**

My family relocated to Forks Washington from Chicago the summer I turned thirteen years old. I was devastated! Being the middle child in the Cullen household wasn´t always easy, my older brother, Emmett, was the outgoing _All-American_ jock, and my little sister, Alice, was the _only girl_… enough said!

There was just a little over three years separating Emmett and I, and the same went for me and Ali. When I say I was in the middle, I mean smack dab in the middle.

_Malcolm didn´t have anything on me!_

Though most times_ I_ felt awkward and out-of-step, my parent´s didn´t make a difference between my siblings and me. To their credit, Esme and Carlisle loved us all equally; _I_ just had a hard time fitting in. Growing up, I was very shy and uneasy around new people, so that meant I spent a lot of time _alone _or hiding behind Esme.

Yes, I was a _bon-a-fide_ mama´s boy and proud of it!

My father seemed to think that it had something to do with my early years of childhood and the way Esme was always coddling me. I was born prematurely, and as a result suffered from chronic breathing issues. Thankfully, I outgrew them and was now healthy, but not before my mother had spoiled me rotten.

Esme fussed over me constantly as a child, always worried that something would set off my asthma or one of my self-imposed food allergies. Not only was I sickly, but I was a very picky eater, so she would have to come up with creative ways to get me to eat. It was the main reason she breastfed me a little longer than usual.

Carlisle was always busy at the hospital, so that just left me with Emmett and my mother, both of which had no qualms about indulging me. Growing up, my big brother was awesome. Nobody dared to fuck with me while Emmett was around. And with a promise to kick anybody´s ass that messed with his little brother, I was just as safe when we were apart.

It wasn´t too long after my second birthday that Esme found out she was pregnant again. This time we would be welcoming a little girl into our family. I was young and didn´t understand at first, but as my mommy´s belly grew, my fascination grew right along with it. In the beginning, I wasn´t sure how I felt about it, but as time went on, and my mother started to wean me off her breast, I didn´t like the idea anymore.

Not a selfish person by nature, Emmett was ecstatic at the prospect of having a little sister.

_Me… not so much!_

I may have only been two-and-a-half, but I was dead set on hating my baby sister from the start. From the moment Esme placed my hand on her protruding belly to feel her kick, I absolutely _loathed_ the tiny baby growing inside her!

She was taking my mommy away, and I didn't like it.

I was constantly throwing tantrums and giving Esme a hard time, especially when I wanted to nurse during the day, and she wouldn´t let me; those were my nippies and that _baby _was taking them away!

Where I was once the docile and sweet little boy, I became a tiny terror. So much so that my Nana Cullen had to come and stay with us so she could help out. The closer it got to Alice´s arrival, the more I acted out.

Three days after my third birthday Mary Alice Cullen was born.

It wasn´t until I laid eyes on the tiny blue-eyed baby in my mother´s arms that I fell in love. Almost as if by magic, baby Alice cooed, placing me under her magic spell. I wanted nothing more than to be the best big brother I could to the little elf-like baby.

_She was so not what I expected!_

And soon, she had me wrapped around her tiny little fingers just like all of the Cullen men and women.

When I wasn´t playing life-sized Edward doll for Alice I was tinkering away with my electronics.

Boy, was the little pixie demanding!

Sadly, the older she got it just seem to worsen!

Though I still had to put up with her arranging and rearranging my closets from time-to-time, the beautiful woman in my arms, her sister/best friend seemed to now get the brunt of it.

My wife was constantly trying to fend my sister off, along with her incessant need for shopping.

Too often though, Bella gave in to the vicious little pixie.

From the moment Alice declared them best friends, she _too_, was placed under the pixie's spell.

…**ooOoo…**

_**Our first summer in Forks…**_

I was being forced to accompany my little sister on a bike ride through the great metropolis – cue the eye roll – city of Forks, Washington, when we came across a group of girls bullying another girl in the park.

Alice being Alice, you know – _the size of a flea, but the heart of a lion _– jumped off of her bike and decided to be the hero.

"You leave her alone," Ali squeaked, placing her hands on her tiny almost non-existent hips. "Pick on somebody your own size!" In that moment, you could have heard a rat pissing on cotton it was so quiet.

It wasn´t until the leader of the group sized up the pixie did she speak. "Look here, runt," an evil-looking girl with frizzy brown hair and boring brown eyes said. "Why don´t you run along and play in the sandbox before you get hurt."

"You really shouldn´t have done that," I muttered quietly under my breath, stepping back so I could enjoy the show. I knew exactly what was about to happen, and it wasn´t going to be pretty.

If you really wanted to piss Alice off it was to make jokes about her size or treat her like a kid. Either one would get you the wrath of the pixie, quick fast and in a hurry!

Straightening out her back and standing to her full height, which was only about 3´4", Alice looked mean girl number one in the eye and in an eerily calm voice replied, "Don´t_ ever_ call me runt." And before anybody knew anything, Alice had hauled off and kicked the girl in the shin. "My name is Mary Alice Cullen, and if you mess with my best friend again, I´ll do more than just kick you in the leg." A sharp intake of breath caught my attention.

I had been so caught in Alice´s vigilante tirade, I had forgotten all about the original reason for this little stand-off.

_The victim!_

My eyes nearly jumped out of my head when they landed on the beautiful doe-eyed girl standing in front of me. She was biting on her bottom lip nervously, and her cheeks were flushed pink like she´d just run a marathon.

_She was an absolute vision!_

I swiped at my mouth, hoping to catch any embarrassing drool that may have dripped down my chin.

Alice may not have been able to stop Jessica Stanley and her minions from bullying people, but from that day forward, she and the beautiful Bella Swan were inseparable.

Well, at least until she became Bella Swan, Edward Cullen´s _girlfriend_. Since we were always joined at the hip, people automatically assumed that we were dating. Ironically enough, neither Bella nor I did anything to dispel the rumors.

Truth be told, I wanted it to be true more than anything else in the entire world!

Turns out that Bella was somewhat new to Forks as well, having been born in the small gravy stain of a town, she´d moved away as a toddler after her parents got a divorce. Recent disagreements between her and her mother, Renee, had landed her back in Forks. She was now going to be living with her father, Charles or Charlie, the town´s Chief of Police.

Having skipped a grade or two, at the start of the school year, Bella would be attending Forks High along with me and Emmett. Being such a small town, Forks housed the junior high and high school on one campus.

Of course Alice was not pleased with this news. She didn´t want to be the only one going to elementary school. Thankfully, when we came across a pair of siblings that lived across the street from us, she was singing a new tune.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale lived in the house perpendicular to The Swans, and directly across the street from us. Rosalie was a bit scary at first, but later on we found out that her bark was far worse than her bite. Jasper was lanky as a beanpole with an easygoing spirit, making him Alice´s complete and total opposite.

I didn´t see how he could put up with the out-of-control pixie, but he seemed to be holding his own.

They too had just made Forks their new home. Coming from Dallas Texas, Forks was a bit of a culture shock for them. To tell you the truth, it was that way for all of us. Chicago, Dallas, and Phoenix were vastly different than Forks, a place that only had five stop lights.

Why Carlisle wanted to work here I´ll never know, but I´m so glad he did.

Mr. and Mrs. Hale were both attorneys that had a practice outside of Port Angeles, and Charlie was busy at the station, so being a stay-at-home-mom, Esme took it upon herself to be the overseer of all the kids.

My mom was an only child and always dreamed of having a big family, but sadly, she wasn´t able to have anymore after Alice. Having three more mouths to feed, made her one of the happiest women on the planet.

An interior designer by trade, she decided to become a full-time stay-at-home mom when we moved to Washington. She still dibbled and dabbled when we were in school or sometimes on weekends, but her main priority was her kids, and that definitely included Bella, Jasper, and Rose.

By the time summer came to an end, Emmett and Rose were going steady and headed for their sophomore year. Jasper was under Alice´s spell and she had already picked out his clothes for the first half of the school year. And Bella, well, she and I were just best friends who had become inseparable. I couldn´t wait for Charlie´s night rotations when Bella and I were allowed to build a fort out of couch cushions and blankets and camp down in the family room.

My attachment to Bella didn´t go unnoticed, Esme, always the wise one, picked up on it right away. She would stand there attempting to be stealthy, and watch Bella and I interact with one another. It was weird at first, but when I noticed just how happy it made her to see me making friends, I let it go.

Esme even took it upon herself to go up to the school and fix it so that Bella and I would be in all the same classes. It didn´t hurt that we were in all AP classes, and they were only offered at certain times of the day. Still, I couldn't help but love my mom a little more for looking out for me.

That was pretty much how Bella and I rolled for the next six years. Side-by-side, we overcame the awkwardness of high school, and were even voted prom king and queen our senior year.

By this time Rose and Em were married and living in Seattle, and Bella and I were headed to Dartmouth after being honored as co-Valedictorians. Jasper and Alice, who skipped a grade to catch up with Jazz, were left behind to finish their last two years at Forks High.

Over the years, we had grown extremely close and the separation was hard on all of us, but we promised to all meet up again in Seattle when our respective degrees were obtained. Carlisle had even planned on applying at Seattle Children´s stating that Esme wasn´t ready to live without her babies close, but we all knew better. Carlisle was just as overprotective as Esme at times.

…**ooOoo…**

Being on the other side of the world from our family was both a good and bad experience for Bella and me. Bad, because we both got sucky roommates our freshman year and good that our parents trusted us enough to let us get an apartment together. Midway the semester Bella and I had our own little condo off campus.

My parents insisted on paying our rent, and reluctantly the chief obliged. Both Bella and I were on a full scholarships so neither one of our parents had any out-of-pocket expense for our schooling.

Charlie did insist on getting us a car though, stating that our main purpose for being in Hanover was school, so one car should be suffice for the both of us. Bella and I picked out a sleek silver Volvo, and we couldn´t have been happier.

It was there in Hanover, New Hampshire that things begin to shift in our relationship. Things progressed slowly. For instance, we started out simple, just brushing our teeth together in the morning and before went to bed. Then gradually, we moved from cuddling on the sofa under one blanket while watching a movie, to Bella walking around in just a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, while I simply donned a pair of boxers. The biggest change of all was when we started sharing a bedroom.

Back home, it was nothing for us to fall asleep in my bed discussing some new computer software I was tinkering with, or the latest novel Bella was reading. That was how Bella and I were, so no one thought anything of it, including the both of us.

But this was college, and Bella was changing.

Correction, Bella _had_ changed!

Right before my very eyes!

Bella´s body had lost just about all of its youthful roundness, and she was now blessed with very womanly curves. Her breasts were nice and firm. Not too big, not too small, but just the right size to fit perfectly in my hands.

Her stomach was as flat as a washboard, and her legs, which were connected to the most delectable ass I´d ever seen, were long and shapely. We worked out together on the weekends, so she was toned and a bit muscular, but still nice and soft.

More often than not, I found myself just sitting there staring at her, totally enthralled by her beauty. Bella´s beauty was the timeless kind, it wasn´t false and overdone like most girls. Hers was the one you didn´t have to really work at and it still shined through.

Because of said beauty, I was also becoming a habitual complement giver. Bella hated it, stating in her usual snarky tone, _"Edward Cullen, you really need to get your eyes checked."_

And I would reply as I soaked up her beautiful blush, "_Isabella Swan, when will you ever see yourself clearly?" _Ironically, that was part of our daily routine.

We´d either have this conversation while studying, or in the kitchen during our dinner preparations. We were both creatures of habit, so we looked forward to the little things. Both being homebodies, we divided our time between the condo and school pretty much our entire college career.

Somehow that just worked for us.

By nature I was a selfish person, and for that reason alone, I had a hard time sharing. So when it came to Bella, the green-eyed monster reared his ugly head quite often. At first, I tried to be subtle about it, but I could tell that she could see through my bullshit.

After a near perfect first year of college we spent the summer traveling with our family and friends. Since our second summer together proved to be disastrous, and quite costly, our parents stop trying to split us up. Instead of visiting each one of our extended-families separately, we all went together.

Our parents trusted us, so of course Emmett was with Rose, Jasper roomed with Ali, and that just left me and Bella to share a room. In high school we may have been considered the perfect couple, but to our family, we were the only two not paired off, so it was just common for them to throw us together.

We knew that our family could see through our façade, so we were grateful that they never pushed. Bella and I were free to move at our own pace.

_We would get there eventually!_

_I hoped!_

Summer travels, that meant a week or two in Texas with Grandpa and Grandma Hale, and then another week or two in Chicago with Pop and Nana Cullen. We even spent a week or two in Florida, where Bella´s mom was now residing with her new husband, Phil.

_This summer was different though._

Like I said, Bella´s body was changing, or it had changed, and her walking around in skimpy bikinis all summer wasn´t helping. I was constantly aroused, and dangerously close to jerking my dick off! As if _that_ wasn't bad enough, much to my chagrin, so was every other horny red-blooded American male! The summer was filled with heated moments with disrespectful pricks.

Emmett, being the stupid jerk that was, thought it was funny to crack jokes about it. "_Hey, Ed,_" Em boomed from inside the pool. _"Why don´t you just piss on her! That way everyone will know she´s yours!"_

To say I was pissed was the under-fucking-statement of the year! Had it not been for Bella´s grip on my wrist, I would have tried to kill Emmett. Needless to say, Bella and I spent the rest of the week in our room, while _I_ pouted and licked my wounds. The way she always stuck by me, even when I was a colossal dick, just made me love her even more.

It was beyond fucking torture!

My hands were baby fucking smooth from all the lotion I was using to jack-off!

It felt so goddamn dirty, but at the same time… _God,_ _it felt so right!_

And when I wasn´t jacking off – _which was often_ – I was trying to keep all those slimy fuckers away from _my _girl.

Yes, you heard me correctly, _mine_!

It was just an unspoken rule that Bella and I were together. She kept all the unwanted female attention away from me, while I in turn did the same for her.

_Simple as one, two, fucking three!_

Despite the fact that our room always had two beds, Bella and I preferred to sleep together. Snuggled up against one another like two little peas in a pod. My cock was always as hard as granite first thing in the morning, but if Bella noticed – which I´m sure she did – she never said a word.

_Well at least not consciously she didn´t!_

Bella and I didn´t have any secrets, and she knew just as well as I did that she talked in her sleep. The things that girl did and said while she was asleep would´ve even made any porn star blush. Too many times I had awaken to an explosive release caused by Bella aggressively grinding her pussy or her tight little ass over my hard-on and screaming out my name as she came.

After the fifth or sixth time, I was convinced that she was fucking playing me. Hell we hadn´t even shared a real kiss, but subconsciously, she was always getting me off. As if it was some unspoken rule, we never talked about it. On those days, she was always out of bed before me, and we´d act as if nothing ever happened.

…**ooOoo…**

All of our parents got together and surprised us with a family trip to Walt Disney World after we left Renee´s, the summer before our sophomore year. Carlisle and Esme, The Hales, Charlie and Sue, his new wife, all met us down in Orlando at the Walt Disney Resort to celebrate the end of summer, and the beginning of Jasper and Ali´s last year of high school.

It was the last night before everybody flew back to Washington and Bella and I returned to Hanover that Emmett decided we should play Truth or Dare. The way we played was that you were only allowed to call truth after completing a dare on your last turn.

You could call as many dares as you wanted, but you couldn´t take the pussy´s way out and just call truth all the time. It was on my second go-round that Alice decided to up the ante.

Over the years it was just a given that you didn't dare me to touch Bella. You could have me go to the lobby in my boxers, have me knock on some random person´s door butt-assed naked claiming to be locked out of my room, and pretty much any ludicrous thing in between, but you didn't involveBella, _ever!_

So imagine my surprise when my baby sister sings, "Edward, I dare you to kiss Bella for at least sixty seconds. Tongue included." She folded her arms and gave me a smug-ass smirk as if she had just found the cure to cancer.

_Holy fucking shit!_

I sat there, mouth floundering open and closed like a fucking fish!

_Not my finest hour!_

I must have taken too long to respond, because Alice called my name very agitatedly_. "Well, Edward?"_ She folded her skinny arms, tapping her fingers impatiently.

"It´s okay, Edward," a small soft voice sounded beside me. "Leave him alone, Ali. He probably doesn't want to kiss me anyway." Her voice sounded so sad. I felt the heat of her blush before I saw evidence of it creeping up her cheek.

She was embarrassed!

I was reeling!

_What the hell?_

Did she seriously just imply that I didn´t want to kissher?

Hold the fucking phone; was she fucking seriously thinking that?

_Obviously, Einstein,"_ my smartass conscience quipped. _"Or else she wouldn´t have said it._

Shit, the bastard was right.

_Time to pay the piper!_

Quickly, leaving her breathless, I brushed my lips against Bella´s. Once, twice, three times, I pecked her soft lips chastely. The only way to describe the feeling was to use the analogy of a velour blanket and the way it felt against your body on a cold winter´s night.

Her lips were as soft as silk, and they molded perfectly to mine.

In that moment, nothing or no one else mattered. As far as I was concerned the room was empty except for the two of us. Feeling brave, I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip, praying she´s allow me entrance to her sweet cavern.

No sooner than she parted her lips did my eager tongue delve into her mouth to mate with hers. Tiny fingers laced themselves in the hairs at the nape of my neck and tugged gently. She might as well have tugged on my cock, because that´s exactly where the sensation shot to.

"Mmm…" she sighed contentedly as our tongues continued to move sensually against each other. We started out side by side, but somehow, in the heat of the moment, Bella ended up straddling my lap and virtually dry-humping me.

I was so not complaining!

_Hump away I say… hump away!_

I could feel us getting carried away, but was powerless to stop it.

Our little blissful bubble was popped when Emmett´s booming voice echoed in the small space. "Hot damn, lil bro." he boomed with enthusiasm. "You and sweet B need to take that shit to the room. As a matter of fact, Rosie, say goodnight, we´re headed to our room. We´ll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast."

_Smack!_

"Oww-wah babe…" Em whined, rubbing the back of his head. "What the fuck was that for?"

"For being an idiot," she snapped. "This _is_ our goddamn room!"

Emmett´s mouth formed a tiny `o´ when realization kicked in.

I chuckled at the exchange, while Bella buried her head in my chest.

My sweet girl was embarrassed, but honestly, she had absolutely no reason to be. How many times have we had to sit by and whatch while Em and Rose made out like horny teenagers? And since entering high school, I´m ashamed to say that my sister and Jazz were just as bad with the PDA. All they were given was a taste of their own fucking medicine!

_Score one for me and Bella!_

With nothing more than a mumbled goodnight, Bella and I escaped to the privacy of our own room. Side-by-side, we tended to our nightly needs and crawled into bed. Bella took her usual place in the crook of my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. "Night, Edward, love you," she mumbled sleepily.

Tightening my hold on her, I sucked in a lung full of her warm sweet scent before returning the sentiment, "Love you too Bells, more than you´ll ever know." Her faint sigh of contentment, and heavy even breaths indicated that she was already asleep. "I just wish you were _in_ love with me," I murmured, letting the pendulum of her breathing lull me to sleep.

…**ooOoo…**

Summer had finally come to an end and Bella and I fell back into an easy routine. Being with her was as easy as breathing. Our lives were just about perfect. Well with the exception of having vastly different schedules this semester they were.

The beginning of our sophomore year had us heading in separate directions. Having breezed through the last of our core courses, it was time for us to delve into our respective majors. Mine´s, of course, was computer technology, and Bella´s was English Lit, with a minor in pre-law.

It was weird at first, not having Bella next to me all the time, but having vastly different majors, there was nothing we could do about it.

Hell, we'd had every single class together, including gym, since seventh grade. Bella was always my lab partner, study partner, muse, cheerleader…

You get the point, Bella was _everything_ to me!

I'd become dangerously dependent on her, and my first few weeks of school reflected it. I was moody all the time and I couldn't focus. We would meet up when we could for lunch in the quad, but for me that just wasn't good enough.

Case in point, my first day of statistics and some blonde-haired bimbo sidles up next to me and takes the empty seat at my table. In all my other classes I simply placed my things in the chair next to me and my classmates were none the wiser.

But this time, she took the seat before I could even finish pulling out my things. I just slumped sullenly in my seat and focused on what the professor was saying. Out of nowhere, the most annoying voice known to the human ear grated against my eardrums. "Hi, my name is Irina, what´s yours?" Blondie asked while rudely popping her gum.

I swear the girl had the manners of a baby chimp. No, scratch that, chimpanzee´s were intelligent creatures.

Not wanting to be rude, I gritted "Edward" from between my teeth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her blatantly eye-fucking me. I hated when girls did that shit, it just made them seem desperate!

Thankfully, Ms. _Juicy Fruit_ got the hint and stopped talking. How she was able to get into such a prestigious school was beyond me. Maybe her father was some rich fucker; who´d greased a few palms for her to get accepted.

And to make matters worse, we were paired up to be partners for the duration of the semester. I was fucked without a jar of lube in sight! I didn´t believe in cheating, but I think I might have to make an exception to that rule. There was no way this pampered princess was going to bring my grade down.

As soon as my professor announced that class was over, I was packed up and out of the room in record-breaking time. I could hear Ms. Juicy Fruit, calling out behind me, but I didn't bother looking back.

Little did I know that this was going to be an everyday occurrence, Irina chasing behind me, and me bolting for the nearest possible exit!

_Fuck, I hate my life!_

…**ooOoo…**

Today had been for lack of a better word _hell_!

Irina was still harassing me for all intents and purposes, using our project as an excuse for us to spend more time together, and Bella had been spending more and more time away from me with her _new_ friends. To say I was feeling neglected would be the understatement of the year!

I'd yet to meet these so-called _buddies_ of hers, but then again that didn´t surprise me. Bella and I didn´t spend our free time talking about other people. That´s just not how we operated. Our weekends were used to study quietly, catch up on reading, watch our favorite movies, and just be together.

Though we´d never verbally discussed the kiss in Florida, we had become fairly comfortable showing one another more affection. Good-bye kisses, playful groping, and nightly and weekend make-out sessions, a few of which had bordered on hot and heavy a few times.

The only person I´d confided in about my feelings for Bella was Emmett. My brother could be a big goofball, but he was always there when I needed him. Em assured me that there was nothing wrong with taking it slow, and when the time was right, both Bella and I would know it.

Got to love my big brother, he was Team _Bellward_ all the way!

Well, I´d waited long enough, and I was ready to make Isabella Swan my girl, _officially_. Winter break was finally here, and I planned on spending part of that time _alone_ with my Bella.

Bella didn't know it yet, but we were flying out to New York early tomorrow morning to spend our Winter break at The Plaza Hotel. I'd booked us the Royal Terrace Suite, complete with a butler and a stunning view of Central Park.

_At least that's what the internet said!_

Whistling _Best of You_ by the Foo Fighters, I crossed the campus in search of my girl. We were both done with classes for the day, and I knew that she would be waiting for me in the commons. Today was Friday the last day of class for a whole week, and I was on a mission… _to find my girl! _

And boy did I fucking find her!

Turning the corner to the quad, I came to a screeching halt. There in the midst of a group of students was _my_ Bella. Some jackass had his arm thrown across her shoulder like she was his girl. Hold the fucking phone; nobody touches my girl but me!

Growling low and deep in my chest, I saw red!

This guy was definitely about to be minus a limb!

Picking up speed, I stepped up beside Bella. Wrapping an arm around her waist, I buried my face in her sweet-smelling hair and sucked in a lungful of her potent essence.

Instantly, I was calmed.

"Hey you," Bella sang, slipping an arm around my waist, bringing her body flush with mine. _Take that fucker!_ "I was just talking about you. Guys, this is my Edward. Edward, this is Kate and Tanya Denali, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowley."

_Hmm… Denali… where have I heard that name before?_ The name sounded vaguely familiar, but for the life of me I couldn´t remember where I´d heard it before. I didn't know that many people around here and I wanted to keep it that way.

Crowley, so, Mr. _Touchy Feely_ had a name. Well, he just better keep his fucking hands to himself, if he knows what´s good for him! "Um, hey," I grumbled a bit tight-lipped. "It´s nice to meet you guys." I could feel the tension coiling in my body, thus causing my defenses to go up. I didn´t like being around a lot of people, nor did I like having to vie for Bella´s attention.

"Yeah, now I remember him, B," the loser who previously had his hands all over my girl piped in. "I remember your brother, Everett, too. He was one of the best defensive linemen that Forks High has ever seen. By the way, where is he?"

What was with this dumbass and getting people´s fucking names wrong?

"_Bella_," I said her name with a bit of emphasis to let the idiot know what my girl preferred to be called. "Is he," chucking a thumb in the loser´s direction, "talking about _Emmett_?" Sensing my change in demeanor, Bella gave me a warning squeeze.

Damn, my girl could read me like a book!

"Edward," she scolded softly, giving me the _look_. I ducked my head feeling properly chastened. "Tyler went to school in Port Angeles. As a matter-of-fact, he _and_ Eric are both from Washington." Turning her attention back to the douche bag in question, she said, "Tyler, I´m _not_ going to tell you again, my name is _Bella, _not _B_! Stop _calling_ me that."

_You fucking tell him, baby!_

I´m the only one around here who gets to give you a nickname!

Crowley just stood there glaring, while I stood next to Bella smiling smugly.

_Take that fucker!_

My hold on her waist tightened infinitesimally, as I half-heartedly listened to them chatter away about some group project they had been assigned. It was odd, to see Bella so comfortable around these strangers. Well, the semester was almost over, so I guess they weren´t really strangers.

You get my fucking drift!

It seemed like she was moving on, while I continued to remain unchanging. I still wasn´t open and susceptible to making new friends. Bella and my family were all I needed to feel safe and loved.

Initially, Bella seemed to be feeling the same way. We´d always just gravitated towards each other. There was never a need for outside interaction, aside from our immediate families of course. Suddenly, I wasn´t so sure if that´s what Bella wanted anymore, I was filled with nervous energy as butterflies churned in my stomach.

I felt like I was in danger of losing my place in Bella´s life?

_What if the day came where she no longer needed me?_

_What would I do then?_

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn´t realize anyone was speaking to me. When I did look up, I immediately regretted doing so. "You two know each other?" Bella asked me, taking a step back and eyeing the gum-smacking floozy.

I groaned as my worst nightmare linked arms with me and answered Bella´s question. "Of course we do," Irina replied, popping that damn gum. "Eddie here, and I, are _real_ good friends, aren´t we?" Irina looked up at me batting her eyelashes in an attempt to be flirtatious.

I may or may not have thrown up a little in my mouth at what she was insinuating. Lucky for me, Bella knew me inside and out, and would never believe a word that came out of that bitch´s mouth. As soon as Irina popped the gum, Bella knew exactly who she was.

_Bella and I had no secrets!_

"Uhh… Irina," Bella said in an eerily calm voice. "I suggest you get your filthy fucking paws off _my_ boyfriend." I don´t know if it was a burst of adrenaline or what, but Bella used a bit of superhuman strength to yank me back from Irina´s grasp.

Call me a fucking pussy for letting a girl manhandle me, but I didn´t give a fuck! That shit was the hottest thing I´d seen since Jasper and I had gone to a mud wrestling match with Emmett for my sixteenth birthday.

Yeah, I was supposed to take that secret to my grave, so if you ever repeat that, I´ll deny it!

_I digress!_

Back to the matter at hand, I wrapped both my arms around Bella´s waist in show of my support. "Oh and another _thing_," Bella snapped at Irina. "His name is Edward, not Eddie, not Ed, not E, or any other fucking variation! You´d do good to remember that!" If looks could kill, the death glare that Bella was giving Irina would have turned her to dust.

"Oh my God, Irina, seriously," Tanya or Kate, I´m not sure which one groaned. "Do you always have to embarrass yourself by being such a slut?"

"I know right," the other one chimed in.

Little Miss Juicy Fruit didn´t bother to dignify either one of them with an answer. Instead, she let out a loud huff, and stomped off in the opposite direction.

_Hey, maybe these two aren´t that bad after all!_

Turns out that I had heard the name Denali before, Irina was Kate and Tanya´s half-sister from their dad´s second marriage. Since all of our classes were done for the day, everyone except that dickhead Tyler decided to head over to Applebee´s for lunch. Tyler stomped off not long after Irina did, hopefully they´d console each other and leave Bella and I the hell alone!

Lunch was fun. Bella and I managed to let others inside our little bubble for a while, and, ironically, it didn´t seem too uncomfortable. I actually had a good time. We made plans to get together again sometime after winter break. After saying our goodbyes, Bella and I headed home.

…**ooOoo…**

Bella and I were getting ready for bed, and I still hadn´t built up the nerve to tell her about New York. We were going to be alone for the first few days, and then Em, Rose, Jazz, and Ali were flying in to meet us on Tuesday. I knew how much she missed the girls, so that part at least would be a very welcomed surprise.

Now the suitcases filled with new clothes that Alice had shipped to New York would be a totally different story. I just hoped that I don´t get too much shit for not standing up to my sister. In my defense, I couldn't really surprise her if she had to pack her own clothes.

We´d just crawled into bed, and were watching Bella´s precious Dance Moms when she started frowning and chewing on her bottom lip. Knowing Bella like I do, that look had nothing to do with the argument transpiring between Stacey and Abby Lee Miller.

_What?_

She makes me watch this fucking show every fucking Tuesday, religiously. I know every one of those crazy ass mom´s names by heart! _Anyway_, I turned on my side so I could see her face better. "I know that look," I brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Something is on your mind, want to talk about it?"

She waited until a commercial break to respond. "I don´t know, I´m just kind of confused that´s all," she admitted, running her fingers absentmindedly through the fine dusting of bronze hair on my chest. "You all but pissed on me today to mark your territory with Tyler, but not _one _time have you mentioned the kiss in Florida. I don´t get it," she sighed exasperatedly. "I mean, back in Forks, I understood your need to protect me, but _here_…" she trailed off, leaving her thoughts hanging pregnant in the air.

Panic-stricken, my words got stuck in my throat.

Was this it?

Was she _really_ going to suggest that we see other people?

Fuck… I had no clue what I was supposed to do!

Misinterpreting my silence, Bella spoke again quietly. "It´s okay if you want to have other friends, Edward. I saw the way that bitch Irina was looking at you. You´re a great looking guy, I´m sure that we could work out some kind of signal if you need to have the apartment to yourself a couple of nights a week, I just don´t want you to feel obligated to spend every waking minute with me. You´re my best friend, it would kill me to think that you resent me for not giving you the freedom to see other people. We´re both adults now, and I understand if you have… _needs_." She buried her face in the crook of my neck, and her delicate skin burned with the evidence of her embarrassment, both were a telltale signs that she was on the verge of tears.

_Was she fucking kidding me right now?_

The only person I want to see _every_ night of the week was Bella!

Using my index finger, I coaxed her chin up, so she´d look at me. It broke my fucking heart to see water glistening in her eyes. "Baby, I was scared of the same thing. Hovering over you and not giving that space you needed to be free." Unable to stop myself, I lowered my head and brushed my lips chastely against hers. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you to the moon and back," blinking back the burning tears that were starting to fill my eyes, "but if you want to date other people, I´ll step aside. Your happiness is the most important thing to me, sweetheart." I don´t think I took another breath once those words slipped passed my lips.

As much as it would hurt, I meant what I said. I would step aside so Bella could date other people if that´s what she needed to be happy. I would always put her happiness before my own. Imagine my surprise when my girl´s lips crashed hungrily against mine. Gasping in shock, she took advantage of my opened mouth and slid her tongue sensually against mine.

_I guess this meant that we were okay with it just being us!_

…**ooOoo…**

New York was going a hell-of-a-lot better than I expected. In true Bella fashion, she pitched a bitch fit when she found out that Alice had packed for her, but all that was forgotten when we made it to the Plaza and she took in the view of Central Park from the balcony of our bedroom.

We had begun engaging in a lot more intimacy, but we were still taking things slowly. Our days were spent touring the city, and at night, we just kicked back, and ordered room service and a movie. Tonight would be the first time that we would dress up and go out on a date.

I´m going on a date with Bella!

A real fucking date!

_I was as giddy as a fucking prom queen!_

Waking up to over half of my cock wedged between Bella´s lips, was a start to a great fucking day. After catching my breath, I returned the favor in kind, and carried my girl into the bathroom so we could shower, and head down to Soho for sushi. Though we had done a bit of exploring, we were waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive tomorrow, before we went sightseeing.

Later that evening, Bella and I dressed up and headed down to Broadway to see an early showing of _The Lion King_. I´d hired a driver for the night, so I was able to enjoy the view. And what a fucking view it was.

I would have to do something extra special for Ali; she really came through for me tonight. The dress that she´d picked out for Bella to where was amazing… and those fucking _shoes_! My God, they made her legs look like they went on for days!

The halter-type dress was by someone named, Ellie Saab. Bella and I both laughed our asses off at the fact that neither one of us knew who the hell that was. The top of the dress was covered in little glittery flowers that wove across a nude bodice. The skirt was chiffon and there was a thin belt adorned with a large blue flower around her waist. The color was flawless against her creamy pale skin.

The shoes were another matter altogether. Living in a house with Esme and Alice, I knew a lot more about Jimmy Choo and Christian Louboutin than I cared to admit. The silver-studded six inch heels looked as if they were made for her feet. I was amazed that she was able to walk in them, but my girl stepping across the threshold of One If By Land, Two If By Sea like she owned the fucking place.

After the show we headed to the famous restaurant to have dinner. Bella had the Lobster Bisque and the Beech Mushroom Risotto, while I dined on the Chestnut Tagliatelle and the Beef Wellington. Conversation was light as we fed each other bites from our respective plates. The atmosphere was charged, and I could tell by the look in her eyes that tonight would be the night.

Forgoing dessert, we headed back to the hotel.

Having a personnel butler at our disposal 24/7, there was no need to give more than a moment´s notice if our plans changed. I snuck in a call to the hotel while Bella was in the ladies room and had them set things up for our special night together.

When we arrived, the room was laid out exactly to my specifications.

Bella let out a loud gasp as soon as we crossed the threshold. "Edward," she whispered, spinning around to take in the entire first floor of our suite. "When… how… Oh my God, this… this…" She choked out a strangled sob as she threw herself in my arms. "Edward, it´s beautiful," she gave me a watery smile while staring lovingly into my eyes, I´m not ashamed to admit that my eyes bared the evidence of unshed tears as well.

"Err… um…" the clearing of a throat quickly gained our attention. "My apologies, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan," our kind butler, Enrique, lamented. "Will there be anything else?" He asked just before passing us each a champagne flute filled with sparkling cider.

Though Bella and I were both old enough to drink alcohol, we just preferred not to. Well, at least when we were alone. I just wanted tonight to be perfect, nerves and all. Alcohol would just serve to give us both false courage that neither one of us had. Oddly, the thought of fumbling our way through the first time seemed to make our experience more special.

Graciously, we accepted the cool beverage and thanked Enrique for his services. There was a small fire pit out on the balcony, and I asked Bella to make herself comfortable while I saw Enrique to the door. Reaching in my wallet, I pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to the kind Hispanic gentleman.

Pausing just outside the door, he folded the bill I handed him, and slipped it into his inside breast pocket. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen," he said, reaching up to give my shoulder a squeeze. "You are a very lucky man, she´s a very beautiful woman. I too have a daughter about her age, I´m sure her father is very much honored to have you taking such good care of his little girl." Before heading to the service elevator, he turned and said, "Don´t hesitate to ring, if there´s anything else." With a sly wink, the elevator doors closed, leaving Bella and I alone.

I stepped back into the sitting area, and just took in the beautiful sight before me. The Bose sound system was playing Bruno Mars´ _It Will Rain; _I could see Bella´s silhouette swaying in the moonlight. My God, she was beautiful. How in the hell did I get so lucky?

Pulling in a raged breath, I moved across the room and joined my girl out on the balcony. There were candles placed all around the perimeter as well as inside our suite, casting everything in a very soft and peaceful glow. To say I didn´t having fucking clue as to what I was doing, I had done pretty well so far.

Wrapping my arms around Bella, I pulled her body flush with mine. "It´s beautiful, isn´t it," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Mmhmm…" I mumbled as my lips connected with the exposed skin of her neck. "Simply breathtaking," I agreed, knowing full well we were referring to two different things.

"Mmm…" she moaned, giving me access to more of her soft creamy skin. "But it might be more convincing if you were actually looking at the moon."

"Oh Ms. Swan," I said huskily, taking our glasses and placing on the table, I turned her so that she faced me. "Why look at the moon when I have you, the most beautiful woman in the world." Looking her directly in the eye, I asked the question that I´d been waiting all my life to ask. "Isabella Marie Swan, I´ve loved you since the day I met you. Will you allow me to show you just how deep that love goes?"

A red hue tinged her flushed cheeks, and she nibble nervously on her bottom lip as she peeked up at me from under her thick lashes. It wasn´t until she placed her tiny delicate hand in mine and whispered, "I´m ready, Edward," did I release the breath I´d been holding.

Slowly, we made our way upstairs to our bedroom. When I opened the doors the room was bathed in soft candlelight. Yellow, pink and white rose petals adorned every available surface, so the sweet flowery scent assaulted our nostrils. Bella gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

Being the smug bastard that I was, my chest puffed out proudly. I had finally gotten it right! It was the perfect setup. Enrique would definitely be getting another tip tomorrow.

Moving us toward the bed, slowly, wanting to savor every moment, I peeled Bella´s clothes away piece by beautiful piece. When she was fully naked, I lovingly laid her in the center of the bed. Taking a step back, I took a moment to _really_ look at her. Surrounded by the different colored rose petals, her pale creamy skin looked flawless.

Embarrassed by my ogling, Bella´s entire body flushed red, and she made a move to cover herself.

_I don´t fucking think so!_

"Don´t," I barked a little more sternly than I´d intended to. "Please," I added in a bit softer tone. "Let me look at you, Bella, please. You´re so fucking beautiful," I choked out, my emotions getting the better of me. Shaking my head from side-to-side, "I assured you that you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Never taking my eyes of hers, I started to undress. My own embarrassment showed when my overly excited cock slapped against my stomach as I shed my boxers. "See what you do to me," I whispered, feeling a bit self-conscience about my throbbing erection.

Always balancing me out perfectly, Bella extended her hand, willing me to join her. My body melded into her embrace as she just held me for a moment. In that second, something in me clicked. I don´t know exactly when it happened, but somewhere along the way, Bella had become my lifeline.

I was suffering from a deficiency that only she could replenish. I needed her to survive. My fingers glided through the slick folds of her pussy, preparing her for my throbbing cock. Bella´s body arched and stretched under my ministrations. I suckled her pert nipple into my mouth, and fed off of her creamy essence.

The harder I sucked, the wetter she became.

_Interesting!_

Moving over to the other neglected bud, I did the same. Greedily, I sucked and sucked, taking all that she had to give me. My fingers rubbed against the rough spongy flesh of her g-spot, and Bella´s pussy clenched around my fingers tightly.

She panted and writhed, trying desperately to hold back. I moaned deeply around her breast when I felt her body spasm and climax round my fingers. "God… Oh God… so… fuck… intense… Edward…" she thrashed wildly, murmuring incoherently.

As much as I wanted to tell her to let go I couldn´t. Hypocrisy kept me from uttering those words. I couldn´t let go, so how could I tell her to do something I myself couldn´t do. Memories of what it felt like to nurse came flooding back to me. That feeling of security, of being cared for… _of being loved!_

Call me sick for thinking of such a thing at a time like this, but my cock was weeping with anticipation. Somewhere in the haze of things, Bella screamed, "Edward," and squirted a clear liquid all over my arm and hand.

Fuck me running!

My girl squirted!

A part of me wanted to think that it had something to do with the attention I was giving her breast. "What the hell was that?" Bella panted as her tremors slowly began to subside. "Oh shit, did I just fucking pee on you?" Thank God, Emmett had explained all this to me; my girl was starting to panic.

Reluctantly, I let her breast leave my mouth with a loud `pop´. I was mesmerized watching the blood flow return to her nipple. "Bella, you just fucking squirted," I said attacking her lips. "Hottest thing ever babe!" Looking down into her melted chocolate pools, I sobered. "Baby," softly caressing her cheek, "promise me that you´ll tell me to stop if it gets to be too much. I´m sorry I have to cause you any pain at all, but promise me you´ll let me know if it´s too much."

Now it was her turn to comfort me. "Edward, I´ve waited what seems like a lifetime for this, please… make me yours." That was all the confirmation I needed to go ahead.

As gently as I could, I pushed inside Bella´s tight little pussy. With my destination insight, I broke past her barrier and seated myself in the Promised Land. Nothing in my life had ever felt so good!

"Ahh…" was Bella´s startled cry when I was finally all the way in. Her inner walls were scorching, gripping, wrapped around my cock like a vice. Sharp fingernails dug into the flesh of my back as she adjusted to the intrusion. I knew that my size wasn´t helping matters either. "Holy fucking hell, Edward," Bella hissed, tightening her grip. "So motherfucking big… God, I feel so full."

A few more seconds past, and I thought I would lose my mind with the need to move. I wanted to fucking sing when Bella´s husky voice rasped, "Move, Edward," in the crook of my neck.

Slowly, at first, I pumped in and out of her, not wanting to cause her any unnecessary pain. Sweat glistened all her body just begging for me to take a taste. With tip of my tongue, I traced a pathway from her sternum to the base of her neck. Bella´s body shuddered and her walls fluttered around me deliciously. I groaned deep in my chest, loving the feel of her around me.

_If she kept that shit up, I was not going to fucking last much longer!_

Remembering how her body responded to my earlier ministrations, I once again latched on to her perfectly pert breast. Suckling greedily, I gradually picked up the pace. Bella gripped the shit out of my hair, forcing my head to stay where it was. "Yes, Edward," she panted. "Harder! Fuck and suck me harder!"

_Holy fucking shit!_

Bella was fucking into this!

Never losing contact with her breast, I hooked my arms under knees and commenced to drive my fucking cock balls deep in her sweet little pussy. "Mmm… ung… ung…" I moaned around her sweet succulent flesh.

She was definitely going to feel the aftereffects of this in the morning, but right now, I couldn´t find it in me to care. Both of us were too far gone to give a shit, and my girl knew that I would take good care of her afterwards.

Kneeling so I could gain some leverage, I pumped in and out of Bella´s pussy, loving the wet slapping noises our body´s made together. "Yes… yes… yes…." Bella chanted over and over. Sliding her hands down to firmly grip my ass cheeks, she met me thrust for thrust.

My balls felt like they were filled with hot molten lava, I was wound so tight. One… two… three… four more hard strokes, and Bella was crying out in ecstasy. "Aaaaa… ungh…" her back arched off the bed, filling my mouth with even more of her tender mound.

"Unggggg…" came my garbled groan, as stream after stream of my thick spunk filled her tiny body. _Goddamn_, I came hard. Releasing my hold on her tender flesh, I mewled and whined, as aftershocks ripped through my body. Nuzzling her chest with my cheek, Bella gently scratched my scalp. I sighed in contentment.

_We were finally one! _

When I was sure that my legs wouldn´t give out on me, I carried my sweet angel into the bathroom, where I proceeded to lower her gently in the tub. That night, was the start of something that would continue to flourish and grow throughout our relationship.

Lazily, I drug myself back to the present. Standing before me was the most beautiful woman in the world. Time had been extremely kind to her; she barely showed any signs of having given birth at all. "Are you going just continue to stare at me, or are you going to get dressed?" She smirked, catching my ogling in the mirror.

Stepping up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair. Inhaling her cherry-almond scent I asked, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Not really expecting a response, I started placing open-mouthed kisses all over her exposed neck and shoulder. Instantly, my cock stirred.

_Down boy, we don´t have time for another round!_

"Not half as much as I love you," she giggled as she rubbed her ass teasingly against my semi-erect cock, and I pinched her waist playfully. "Now stop messing around you, and get ready for your meeting. I want no excuses; you _will_ be home on time for dinner tonight." She said, cocking a challenging eyebrow in my directions.

I knew not to fuck with her about dinner. She´d definitely have my ass if I was late. The repercussions of breaking such a rule were not worth it, certain nights of the week, she demanded that we sit down as a family and have dinner. Having slipped on my dress pants and my shirt, I moved to the mirror so I wouldn´t tie my tie crooked. "Love, I promise, I´ll be there," I assured her. "Are the _rents_ still joining us?" I vaguely remembered her mentioning something about Charlie and Sue coming up from Forks, and Esme and Carlisle were joining us as well.

"Yeah," she answered distractedly, fumbling with the laces of her Converse. "I´ve got to go to the market and pick up a few things, do you mind getting the kids from Rose´s?"

"Sure babe, I´ll get them." We shared one last searing kiss, before I stepped off my private elevator and into my office.

_God, I couldn´t wait to get home to my family! _I thought, as I sat down behind my desk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Okay, I´m anxious to know what you guys think! FYI... don´t get too comfortable with chapters that are this long! Lol! Next time we´ll see more of the past through Bella´s eyes. Leave me some love, please review!**

**Krazi**

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering How We Got Here

**AN:**

**Happy Sunday Everyone!**

**Here´s another update! You guys can thank my Breaking Dawn pt.1 DVD for the inspiration! Lol!**

**A million `Thank You´s´ are in order for the team of beta´s that whipped this puppy into shape! You gals are amazing, and as always it was a pleasure working with such great people! If by any chance I overlooked a correction...that´s all me!**

**Beta´d by: famaggiolo, RAH07890, Jess2002**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the mastermind behind the Twilight Saga, and I hope and pray everyday that she will somehow give us one last piece to this dynamic puzzle!**

* * *

><p>Things Are Never What They Seem:<p>

Chapter Three

Remembering How We Got Here…

**BPOV**

I made one last round through downstairs, making sure that everything was locked before I set the alarm, grabbed my glass of wine, and headed for the stairs. I loved my family, really I did, but I was happy that everyone was on their way home.

Well, almost everyone.

In my opinion, it was too late to drive back to Forks tonight, so Dad and Sue were sleeping in the in-law suite we had built above the garage. Family or not, Edward and I didn´t like to have our home invaded. The apartment provided our guests with the luxuries of a home-away-from-home, and gave us the space we needed so we didn't feel crowded.

Trust me, they weren´t complaining, with three nice-sized bedrooms, all complete with ensuite bathrooms, a fully-equipped kitchen, living room, and dining room, it´s safe to say that none of our guests were unhappy about staying with us.

Funny thing was that it was used more as a doghouse than a guesthouse at times. All three of the Cullen men, Jasper, _and _my father included, had at some time or another, been banished from their homes for their thoughtlessness and stupidity.

Unlike the others, who´d made numerous visits, it didn´t take long for Edward to learn his lesson. As close as the garage was, he still felt like he was light-years away from my chest. Such a thing would offend anyone else, but I loved the fact that Edward couldn't stand to be away from me. Believe me when I say, that the feeling was mutual!

Since I´d been cooking most of the evening, after the kitchen was cleaned and the food was put away, Edward insisted on putting the kids to bed. I stood in the doorway of Seth´s bedroom watching my husband read The Diary of a Wimpy Kid to my children, and smiled.

He really was an excellent father. Seth idolized and worshiped the ground he walked on, and Sophia thought he hung the moon; in her eyes, there wasn´t a monster under the bed or in her closet that her daddy couldn´t slay.

With his father´s help, Seth had already designed and marketed his first video game. Like his father, Seth also liked to tinker with computers. My little mini-mogul already had a nice-sized nest egg from his business venture. Seth had definitely inherited his father´s knack for business. Last I heard, their plan was to conquer the world, one computer chip at a time.

_Their words, not mine!_

Closing the book, Edward made a move to pick up his clone. Our daughter was the spitting image of her father, and nothing made me happier. While Seth looked exactly like my Charlie, Sophia was a Cullen through-and-through. "Leave her," I suggested, rubbing a hand on his bicep. "This way, she won´t wake up as early tomorrow."

He nodded in agreement, as he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. Leaning down, he pressed his lips first to Seth´s and then Sophie´s forehead. I mimicked his actions, before switching on the nightlight and baby monitor. After closing the door, we walked hand-in-hand up the stairs to the third floor, where our bedroom was located.

**ooOoo**

I had just crawled into to bed when I felt my husband´s strong arms pull my body flush with his. "Thank you," he breathed into my skin, where he was peppering my shoulders and neck with open-mouthed kisses.

Barely able to concentrate due to his ministrations, I let out a breathy, "For?" After all these years, my husband, still made me feel like the sexiest woman alive.

Edward let out a feral growl when he ran his hand over my cotton covered pussy. He was opposed to wearing clothes to bed, but I hated the mess that my breasts made when they leaked, so, against his wishes, I wore a simple panty, and bra set to bed each night.

My Adonis, however, chose to sleep in the nude. Although, he had to keep an emergency pair of boxers on his nightstand for Sophie´s sake; like her father, she was a cuddler by nature, and would show up at all times of the night, wanting to snuggle with her daddy and me.

The only way to keep her from wandering was to leave her in bed with Seth. Sometimes, all it took was a warm body to keep her satisfied. Edward´s voice brought me out of my musings. "For everything," he simply said. "I don´t know anyone else who would put up with me, and my… my… my _needs_." He spoke the last word so low that it was practically lost in the sounds of the night.

He was doing it again, self-loathing. I didn't see it as often as I used to, but that didn´t mean that it wasn´t there. No matter how much I tried to reassure him that there was nothing wrong with him, he still had a tendency to be self-deprecating at times. These were the times that he needed his wife the most, to hold him, to love him, to focus solely on him and his needs.

Rolling over so that I now faced him, I cupped his cheeks with both my hands. Staring him straight in the eye, I spoke with an unwavering tone. "Your needs are_ my_ needs, Edward. I need this, us, the way we _are,_ just as much as you do."

Tipping my head up, I swiped my tongue against the sensitive spot behind his ear, causing him to whimper and mewl. "Do you know how sexy you make me feel, knowing that it´s more than just my body you crave? How sexy it is, knowing that it´s my breast milk that you desire? Knowing that it is my body that nourishes and comforts you in ways that no one else´s can?" As I talked, one hand massaged his scalp, while the other glided down to his heavily aroused member.

I let out a moan of my own when my fingers wrapped around his scorching cock. My husband was well-endowed, and he more than satisfied me in bed. "Make love to me, Edward," I whimpered in his ear. "Make me feel beautiful… _please?_"

I knew Edward better than he knew himself. He didn't need me to take control right now, quite the opposite actually. What he needed now was to be the _man, _to be _needed_. The strong man that took care of his wife and children, who gave and never took anything for himself, the one who provided our every need, and gave us all our wants. He needed to lead, while I obediently followed.

He needed to be the head of his household!

_He needed to be my husband!_

Speaking the words I knew that he couldn´t resist, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, buried my face in his warmth, and whispered, "Please, Edward, I need you." Those five words lit a fire deep within my beautiful husband and nothing more needed to be said, as his lips crashed into mine.

Edward explored every inch of my mouth, using his tongue to dominate me. Grinding my hips against his, I tugged and pulled his soft locks, desperately needing something, anything to hold on to. This was my rock, my heart, and soul, the reason for my very existence. Oh how I needed him. I needed him to take me to higher heights, deeper depths, places that only _he_ could take me.

With a finesse that left me breathless, Edward removed my bra and panties in one fell swoop. Using his mouth, he worshiped my neck, shoulders, and chest. Licking, sucking, tasting, and teasing me beyond measure! I let out a deep guttural groan as his teeth skimmed across my sensitive nipples. Christ, I felt so sexy!

This had nothing to do with any fetish; this was simply a husband loving his wife.

By the time his lips made their way to my swollen clit, I was ready to explode. The muscles in my stomach burned from so much clenching and unclenching. My hips of their own accord rolled off the bed, seeking out his magic tongue.

Dexterous fingers teased, and spread my lower lips in search of my sweet spot. The buildup was intense, and the need to release was so intense, it was terrifying. "Ahh…" I gasped when his lips wrapped around my sensitive nub. My back arched off of the bed and I saw stars as an orgasm so powerful hit me that it took my breath away. "Yes, yes, yes, yessss…" I choked out in ecstasy.

Edward continued to massage my g-spot and lavish my clit and outer lips with soft kisses. I was so sensitive and aroused that it became too much, and I had to push his head away. "Too…much…God, it´s too…ungh…" My head thrashed back and forth, side-to-side; I became lost in the euphoria that my husband had just put me through.

Eying me with a smugness that only _he_ could possess, Edward moved up my body like a predator stalking his prey. "Fuck, baby," he said in a gravelly tone. "You taste fucking divine," he appraised, alternating between licks and open-mouth kisses all over my body.

A jolt of electricity shot through me when I felt the head of his scorching cock at my entrance. "God, you´re so fucking beautiful, love," he gasped against my lips while seating his manhood deep into my center. My body seized as it was rocked with a second orgasm.

"Edward," I cried out, fisting the sheets till my hands ached from the sheer force of my grip.

Gritting his teeth, Edward muttered a "Fuck" and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to regain some of his control. The problem was that I affected him, just as much as he affected me. The feel of his throbbing member pulsing inside of me was almost too much.

Expanding to accommodate Edward´s vast length and girth, my body molded itself around him. The delicious way that his cock stretched me felt amazing. I was always astonished at how full he made me feel.

Edward buried his head in the crook of my neck, licking, biting, and tasting the saltiness of my flesh while he pumped in and out of me. My fingers dug into the sinewy muscles of his back, trying desperately to crawl inside of him. No matter how tight I clung to him, I could never get close enough.

When I finally fell over the edge for the third time that night, dragging Edward along with me that time, he clung to the headboard for dear life, crying out my name. "Bellaaaa…" Edward´s jaw clenched, and I could see the moisture building in the corners of his eyes. He growled out a few more expletives, and continued pumping a lazy rhythm in and out of my body, filling me to the hilt with his hot seed. "Ungh… ungh…" he grunted, gripping the headboard until it protested under his weight.

Cupping his face in my hands, I urged him to focus on me. "Shh…it´s okay," I whispered softly to my beautiful and amazing husband. "I´m here…I´ve got you," I assured him through my words and actions. I continued to stroke his back lovingly as the tremors began to slowly subside and his grip relaxed.

Eventually, his sated spent body fell slack on top of mine. Both of our breaths were coming in heavy pants, and I relished in the feel of his body weight on top of mine. Lost in the moment, I gently stroked his sweat-soaked locks and absentmindedly hummed a random tune.

All too soon, he had to move. I whined in protest when his soft cock slipped from my body. Edward moved off the bed and retrieved a warm wet washcloth from the bathroom. Tenderly, he cleaned me up and then took care of himself.

I knew that at some point across the night he would need me, so I didn´t bother to replace my nursing bra. It was times like these when he clung to me the most, always fearful of the fact that he could somehow lose me.

_Oh my dear sweet man, like anything short of death, could make me leave you!_

I waited patiently for my husband to get comfortable. Would this beautiful, kind, and loving man ever learn to see himself clearly? I was the lucky one! Often, I´d remind him of that fact too, but he never seemed to believe me. That was okay, because if it took the rest of my life, I would somehow convince him that he´s all the man I would _ever_ need!

Nestling his head in the crook of my shoulder, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and proceeded to sleep. Just before his breathing evened out completely, the words "I love you" fell from his lips in a soft declaration.

**ooOoo**

The soft wisps of warm air that slipped from his pouty lips and fanned across my damp skin had such a calming effect on me. Unable to sleep, I fingered his soft bronze tresses, and let my mind wander back in time to the day I told my husband that he was going to be a first time father.

We´d only been married for a little over a year, and barely had enough time for us, much less a newborn baby. I was working as an assistant DA and he was just getting Cullen Electronics off of the ground. Cullen was a subsidiary of Masen Financials, which Edward, Emmett, and Alice inherited from their grandparents on their mother´s side.

Emmett was a financial genius, but none of the other Cullen siblings shared his innate love for numbers. Carlisle made the suggestion that they take the company public, but remain on the board of directors.

The plan was to keep the three Cullen siblings, their significant others, along with Carlisle and Esme, as major shareholders, so that the family could maintain the controlling vote. Edward and Alice each would start-up their own personal companies, using Masen as their umbrella.

Remarkably, each one of us was able to live out our dreams, and we couldn´t have been happier. Rose and Emmett were the first to become pregnant, followed by an excited Alice and Jasper. Edward and I, always ten steps behind the rest, planned to wait awhile before starting a family.

As it turns out, the fertility gods had a terrible sense of humor, and fate had other plans. After a bout with what I assumed was a bad case of the stomach flu, I found out that I was eight weeks pregnant. Yeah, the flu just didn´t last_ that_ damn long! I balled my eyes out, while Edward just sat there, looking impassive.

It was not that we were opposed to becoming parents; it´s just that we had to go about it in a different way. Meaning, Edward and I had to meet with our therapist to prepare us for the up and coming change. We needed help figuring out how to balance both facets of our lives.

We weren´t like other couples!

Edward and I loved differently.

It was a rare, all consuming, ever-changing, life altering _form_ of love. Almost as if I was his personal sun, Edward just seemed to gravitate toward me, and I; him. If I moved, he moved and _vice versa_. Often times, the change was minute, and could rarely be detected by the untrained eye, but still, it was there. I had known that things were different with us the morning after we´d made love for the very first time in New York.

_Standing in front of the mirror, I couldn't help but ghost my fingers across the visible flesh in the opening of my robe. Last night was perfect, and if I closed my eyes, I could still feel Edward´s mouth, his hands, and his body on top of mine._

_My swollen lips still tingled from his passionate kisses, and if I squeezed my thighs hard enough, I could imagine the way it felt to have him fill me up so completely. Letting my lids flutter close, images of our bodies tangled together in the throes of passion, and the way he spoke my name, visually played in my mind._

_The ever-present hum that courses through my veins signified that he was near. I didn´t need to open my eyes to feel his ominous presence envelope me. "How bad are you hurt?" My eyes popped open at the sound of his voice. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, this was not the man who had whispered sweet nothings to me, making me feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet last night._

_I didn´t know who this man was!_

"_What do you mean," I chuckled nervously. "I´m perfectly fi…"_

"_If you care anything at all about my sanity," he cut me off briskly. "You will not tell me that you´re fine." Gripping the neck of my robe, he gently pulled it open to reveal my bruised and tender breasts. "Look at what I did to you, Bella. God, I´m such a fucking monster!" Ripping his hands through his hair, he continued. "I´m so sorry, Bella. I never meant to hurt you. I know that you must hate me now, but…" I cut off his words by pinching his lips between my thumb and index finger._

_When I was certain that he would not continue speaking, I turned my attention back to the mirror and just stared at my reflection. After what seemed like an eternity, I brought a trembling hand up to my heated flesh. I hissed when the palm of my hand skimmed across one of my tender nipples._

_Locking eyes with Edward in the mirror, I could see nothing but hatred in his eyes, but none of it was directed at me. He was reserving it all for himself. Without so much as a single word passing between us, I reached down and tugged his clenched fists from his side._

_As I brought one up to place it on one of my breasts, I spoke. "Last night, was the greatest night of my life. This," forcefully opening his hand to cup my breast, "is the evidence of that night. Edward, don´t ruin this for me… please." Turning to face him, but never letting go of his hand, I looked him full on in the eyes. "This is us, this is how we are! This is what we need! You could never hurt me, intentionally or otherwise." Suddenly, feeling exposed, I lowered my gaze, "but if it wasn´t good for you, then that´s an entirely different matter."_

_A firm grip lifted my chin. "Is that what you´re worried about," he snorted without humor. "That I didn't enjoy myself? Bella, last night was the best night of my existence, bar none. I was just afraid that I got too carried away and somehow hurt you. I don´t know what came over me," he said, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "The…the…the suckling," he turned a bright shade of red. "It aroused me, it made me insanely hard, and all I wanted was to suck and fuck you all night long." I chuckled at his use of words and my body flushed a deep burgundy at his confession._

"_If it makes you feel any better," I started shyly. "I enjoyed it too. The pleasurable pain of you suckling my breast made my orgasm that much more explosive." _We managed to talk it out and even overcome that obstacle, but when Edward found out that I was pregnant, that just presented us with another hurdle.

In college, we shared a very healthy sex life, and the nursing aspect of our relationship never diminished, if anything, it got stronger. Exploding while Edward latched on to me, suckling was my new addiction. Knowing that we weren´t the only ones into this sort of thing, I started researching online for other like-minded individuals who shared in our views.

Hu-cowing or adult breastfeeding was quite popular. Once, I´d done quite a bit of digging on my own, I introduced Edward to some of the websites that I´d discovered. There were so many aspects of this fetish that we had yet to tap into. For instance, I was amazed that I could actually produce milk. By purchasing a breast pump and using it regularly, I could lactate.

Granted, it wouldn´t be the same as getting pregnant and naturally producing milk, but it would be enough to spice things up in the bedroom. As a surprise to Edward, I started using the pump for short intervals at the office throughout the day, and then, again, at night before Edward got in from work.

When I was able to maintain a constant flow, I surprised him by insisting that he could nurse even though we weren´t having intercourse. I watched in complete astonishment as Edward happily drank from my breast, and openly stroked himself to a mind-blowing orgasm. I was able to cum just by watching the pleasure he´d received.

That was just the first of many!

Over the years, we´d made several friends in the fetish community. Peter and Charlotte Graves being our closest and mentors, it was with them that we found the courage to step out of our shells.

We´d stumbled across the couples´ support group website, and, after months of communicating online, we were ecstatic to find out that they were based out of Seattle. It was refreshing to know that after we graduated and returned to the west coast, we wouldn´t be alone. They respected our need for anonymity.

It was Peter who insisted on taking us to our first national conference. Edward and I were both skeptical, but, Peter and Char assured us that it would be easier to be in such a large gathering, rather than subjecting ourselves to something smaller and much more intimate. The odds of us being recognized in a massive crowd of over three thousand people were slim to none.

Never had I dreamed that there were so many people who participated in this fantasy world. It was there that I saw just how far some of these people were willing to take this. Walking through the different vender booths, and seeing the baby furniture, clothing, and diapers for adults left me floored.

At the time, Edward and I were nowhere near ready to get ourselves involved in such things, but we didn´t balk at the idea either. Little did we know that those things would become a part us, sooner rather than later?

With the announcement of our addition to the family, came a lot of changes.

All throughout my pregnancy with Seth, Edward was the doting, loving husband, and perfect father-to-be, but all that changed once we brought him home. He became withdrawn and clingy. I didn't know what to do. I was completely overwhelmed.

On one side, I had a brand new baby that demanded all of my attention, and on the other, I had a husband that seemed to be attached to one of my breasts at every turn. The only time that Edward seemed to be content was when he had one of my tits hanging out of his mouth.

I spent the first month and a half after delivery crying my eyes out because I hadn´t a clue as to what to do. Overwhelmed, and desperate for help, I turned to Charlotte, who was also a mother. Knowing that I couldn't confide in Esme, Sue, or one of my sisters was killing me. But I would never betray Edward´s confidence.

Charlotte was a godsend, and immediately dropped everything to rush to my aid. I remember crying my eyes out to her about what I was going through. She assured me that I´d done nothing wrong, and that Edward was more than likely suffering from postpartum depression.

_What the hell?_

_That was a fucking shocker!_

Until I talked to her, I didn't even know that it was possible for men to suffer from such a thing. I thought he was amazing with Seth, but when I _really_ watched him with our son; his movements were almost robotic in nature. I could tell that his heart wasn´t truly in it. It wasn´t until I caught him in the nursery, eying it with such a deep longing that I understood what he truly needed.

Charlotte and Peter introduced us to their therapist, Sienna Miller. She too was part of the community, and had helped many a couple that had found themselves in this same predicament, including Peter and Char. Sienna explained to us during our first visit that Edward was unsure about his place in my life. It was almost like a child dealing with the introduction of a new sibling into the family.

Had the lines been drawn, or where our fetish fit in to our newly expanded family, things may have transitioned a little smother. It was during our second session that I tentatively broached the subject of us doing a little remodeling and adding a second nursery to the house, one that would be just for the two of us.

I was shocked at the way Edward´s eyes lit up at the prospect of having a special place, a place where we could just _be _without the fear of judgment or being caught. It was then that he admitted his desire to be a baby… _my baby!_

He wanted to wear diapers and everything. Edward admitted that he felt the safest when I took care of him, but he didn´t want to upstage our son. I had no idea that he was trying to repress his feelings in order give me a shot at living a normal life.

I was shocked!

I missed our _special_ time together just as much, if not more than he did. I had no desire to stop. Who the hell deemed what was normal and what wasn´t anyway? Mutually, we agreed to try, and try we did.

That was over eight years ago, and things couldn´t have been better between us. So much so, that when Sophia was born, Edward was over the moon. Seth and Sophia were the light of Edward´s eyes and we´d even talked about adding to our brood. Not anytime soon, but we definitely weren´t done trying.

Edward shifted, muttering "Bella, so beautiful" in his sleep while tightening his hold on me. I held on to him with equal fervor, determined to let his soft snores lull me to sleep. I was almost asleep when Sophia´s soft cries came across the monitor.

Attuned to every aspect of our lives, Edward snapped into action. He never put his needs over one of our children´s. While he went downstairs to collect my little princess, I got up and dressed in a sports bra and a pair of boy shorts.

Moments later, Edward crossed the threshold with a mess of bronze locks snuggled into his neck. We both knew that his chances of nursing in the morning were slim with Sophia here, but that fact did nothing to deter him.

Lovingly, he placed her in the bed between us, stroking her soft curls as she nestled into my side. "Mommy," she whimpered softly, rubbing a handful of my hair against her cheek while she sucked on her two middle fingers.

"Shh… sweet girl," I cooed. "You´re with mommy and daddy now, sleep my precious angel." Edward crawled back into bed, pulling us both into his strong embrace. "I love you," I whispered into the darkness.

"I love you too," he replied just as quiet. "Both of you; now sleep my precious girls; daddy will keep all the monsters away." I smiled hugely at his declaration, and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Please forgive for not responding to your reviews. So much is going on in my RL, and I just think you guys would rather another chapter than a review reply. Now if I´m wrong, let me know and I´ll get to work! Lol! Just know that I read them all! And to the wonderful beowulf lover, I will not do the first chapter over, but I will however write the next `Nursery scene´in Edward´s POV! Thanks again guys for reading, and supporting my stories! Your great reviews inspire me to keep going! So you know what to do... hit that little review button! Even if it´s just a smiley, it goes a long way!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**

**FYI... Be on the look out for a For the Love of Domination & The Grass is Always Greener teaser later today!**

**Check my Bio page for the the blog addresses!**

**Fic Rec:**

**The Procrustean Bed by gemini13m3**

**Better Than Pie by savannavansmutsmut**

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words by anhanninen**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Beta´d and Approved by the DreamTeam… Kasi, Jess, Becky, Jen…you gals kick some subject verb agreement A$$! Luv you gals to pieces!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

><p>Things Are Never What They Seem<p>

Chapter Four

Enough is Enough…

**EPOV**

"Goddamn it," I growled loud enough to shake the glass walls of my fortieth floor office.

I´d run across another glitch in the new software program, and was having a hard time rectifying the situation. Tentatively, we were set to launch the prototype at the end of the week. We had settled on a few select companies to test our product, but from the looks of things, I´d have to push it back a few more days if not weeks.

_Shit! _

There was nothing more irritating than disorder, and my fucking life seemed to be filled with it these days!

Work was taking a serious toll on my psyche, but it was my _home_ life that I was having a harder time dealing with. Sophie had been sick with and ear infection last week, so that meant that Bella and I couldn´t keep our usual daily appointments.

Not to mention that my little princess became extra-clingy when she was ill, and ended up in our bed every night. It was a miracle if Bella and I got any sleep these past few days.

Saturday night, after leaving Seth with my sister, and putting Sophie to bed, Bella and I took the baby monitor into our private nursery hidden behind the wall in our closet; I was in desperate need of some _mommy_ time. We had just crawled into my custom-made oak crib, and Mommy was stroking my hard, weeping cock. Salivating, I waited anxiously for Mommy to give me her breast. I had just latched on; greedily suckling her sweet milk, when Sophie´s cries rang out through the monitor.

"Daddy," my princess wailed out in discomfort. The sound of Sophie's voice caused all motion to cease and Bella's tit left my mouth with a quiet _pop_.

"Fuck," I hissed, scrubbing my hand across my face in frustration.

"I´m sorry, Sweetie," Bella whispered, sounding just as disappointed as I felt. Looking down at my painfully hard erection, Bella placed her hand on my chest. "Why don´t you take a minute, and I´ll go check on her. Sorry, Sweet boy," Bella breathed against my lips. "Mommy promises to make it up to you later, okay?" With one last lingering kiss, she disappeared through the closet, not bothering to close the wall-panel behind her.

Throwing my arm over my eyes, I didn´t have to worry about composing myself, because Sophie´s cries of, "No Mommy, I want Daddy," sobered me and deflated my boner rather quickly. I heaved myself out the crib, threw on my discarded sleep pants, and stepped back through the closet, securing the room behind me.

Feeling the bed shift, Sophie´s head turned in my direction, and she launched her tiny body in my arms. "Daddy, my ear hurts," she whimpered as she snuggled into my neck and shoved her two middle fingers inside her mouth.

"Shh...Angel," I cooed softly, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Daddy´s got you."

Placing my hand on her forehead to check her temperature, I was relieved to find that it was cool. With my eyes, I signaled to Bella to get her ear drops. Sophie absolutely hated having the drops put in her ears, so we had to be as stealthy as possible. Angling my body, so the she couldn´t see, I tightened my grip as Bella went in for the kill.

"Ahh…" came her startled cry, as she attempted to shield her ear from the cool liquid. As much as I hated to do so, I had to restrain her so that Bella could get one more dose in her ear and seal it with a small piece of cotton. Sophie continued to wail in protest long after Bella had closed the top on the medication, and crawled back on to her side of the bed.

_My little munchkin was quite the grudge-holder._

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sofia drifted off into a restless sleep. Carefully, I situated myself a bit more comfortably. Well, as comfortably as I could with a thirty pound four-year-old on my chest.

_Yeah, Sophie wasn´t letting me go anywhere this time!_

The weekend continued on pretty much the same path, and Bella and I decided to consult Carlisle about putting tubes in her ears. God knows that I love my little girl, but all her cockblocking was giving me the most severe case of blue-balls that I´d ever had!

Unfortunately, my employees were the ones on the receiving end of all my pent-up aggression.

**...ooOoo...**

By the time Monday evening rolled around, I was surprised that I still had any employees left. Let´s just say that with the way I´d been bitching and complaining all day, I put _the_ most hormonal women to shame!

Not only was I not getting any _Mommy and me_ time at work, but I was being cut off at home as well! I had only been able to nurse a handful of times over the weekend, and each time was rushed and unfulfilling.

Don´t get me wrong, my baby girl was the absolute apple of my eye, but that deeper part of me that needed to be nurtured, fed, and coddled by my beautiful wife was beginning to rear its ugly head.

Today had been my breaking point.

After nearly exploding over nothing in particular, Bella cornered me while I was getting ready for work and suggested that I call Sienna to see if she could squeeze me in sometime today for a session; that´s how I found myself leaving work a bit early and heading downtown to see my therapist.

"Edward," Sienna said, after I´d sat there sulking for a full ten minutes. "As much as I enjoy your company, _as well as_ taking your money, I know that´s not why you're here. So, you want to talk about it…" Sienna stated matter-of-factly more than asked.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. "I´ve been overwhelmed lately with work, and this morning…I snapped at Bella for no reason." My head dropped in shame at my admission. "Also, Sophie´s been sick, and things at home have been a little..._strained_ for lack of a better word."

"Mmmhmm...I see," was her only response. "Go on," Sienna instructed as her pen continued to glide across the page.

"I´m so fucking conflicted," I admitted dejectedly. "I love my family more than anything, but not getting my _Mommy_ time is taking a toll on me." Looking to my therapist for answers, I asked, "Does that make me selfish? Am I sick or a bad parent for wanting to take time away from my children to fulfill my own twisted fantasies and kinky desires?" Feeling like a complete and utter failure, I tugged at my hair with both hands. "God, I feel like such a fucking failure!"

Looking up from her notepad, Sienna removed her glasses before speaking. "Edward, how many times do I have to remind you that you are _not_ a failure...a freak…a sicko...or any other self-deprecating adjective you can think of," Sienna stated heatedly. "You are entitled to have a life outside of your children. And how you choose to live that life is solely up to you."

I knew Sienna was about to hand me my ass, and frankly, that´s what I expected; after all, it´s why I came to her in the first place.

"Edward, _you_ are a sexual creature just like every other red-blooded male in this world. How you fulfill those sexual needs is solely up to you. Just because your personal preferences may differ from the next guy doesn´t make you a bad person. Saying that, would be the equivalent of saying, all criminals take Tylenol as opposed to Aleve; it just doesn´t make sense."

I had no idea where she was going with this, but she definitely had my attention.

"Do you think that you are the only one who gets frustrated when you get cockblocked by your children?" I opened my mouth to respond, but closed it again, knowing that the question was rhetorical and needed no response. "No! Newsflash Cullen, you´re not! Homosexuals, bisexuals, heterosexuals, and kinksters alike experience the same types of frustrations. My advice to you when you´re feeling overwhelmed like this, is to step away, remove yourself from the situation completely. Masturbate if you have to, but don´t let your sexual frustrations cause you to doubt yourself, and the love that you have for your family. And for god´s sake don´t use that as an excuse to lash out at your wife, Edward." Feeling properly chastened, my ears tinged pink with my embarrassment.

"There´s something else," I admitted quietly. Sienna simply nodded for me to continue. "I want another baby, but I´m afraid that Bella´s already overwhelmed with the three of us as it is. What if she doesn´t want to have more children? What if she asks me to...to change as a prerequisite for her getting pregnant again? What if I can´t do it?"

I was a fucking basket case, and wouldn´t be surprised if Sienna´s final assessment is that I be put in a straightjacket and taken to the nearest mental hospital.

"Whoa…slow down, Edward," Sienna admonished. "Have you even bothered to talk this over with Isabella?"

"Uhh…well no, not exactly."

"What do you mean, by _not exactly_? Either you have talked to her or you haven´t, Edward, it´s just that simple, now which is it?"

Knowing she was right, I responded with a quiet, "No."

"Then _why_ are _we_ discussing this?" she asked, sounding a bit agitated. "Haven´t you learned by now that Bella is her _own_ person, and _she_ balances you out perfectly? Whether you realize it or not, Bella needs her time in the nursery just as much as you do. Edward, Bella loves being a mother, but she also craves the attention you give her, and how desirable and sexy you make her feel by _needing_ her to nurture _you_ and fulfill a need and desire in _you_ that only she can. Don´t ever doubt or second guess the role she plays in that side of your relationship."

**...ooOoo...**

Long after my session was over, Sienna´s words continued to play on a constant loop inside my head. Feeling guilty about not fully appreciating my wife, on my way back to work, I stopped at her favorite little flower shop and had a large bouquet of light pink roses and an edible fruit arrangement, that I knew the kids would enjoy sharing, sent to the house.

I´d managed to get most of the kinks out of the program I was working on, but nevertheless, tonight would still be a long night. I was nowhere near ready to go home, and that didn't sit too well with me.

_To whom much it given and all that shit! _

I´d sent everyone else home for the night, and I was alone hunched over my keyboard when my phone vibrated, breaking my concentration.

Looking down, a crooked smile curled up my lips when I saw that I had a message from my beautiful wife. She was probably just saying, thanks for the flowers.

Tapping the screen, my interest was piqued when I saw that it was a picture; probably just Sophie and Seth playing with their mother´s phone. My children were characters, and often sent me silly photos when I worked late. They claimed to be showing me what I was missing at home.

_Holy shit!_

_This most definitely was not one of my children!_

My jaw dropped in awe of the magnificent, beautiful, sexy sight before me.

Shallow breaths slipped from my lips, and faster than I thought possible, my cock was rock hard.

Feeling like a thirsty man trapped in the desert, I was afraid that this was just a mirage, and my mind was playing tricks on me. Conjuring up what I _wanted_ to see, and not what was right in _front_ of me. Well, not in front exactly, but close enough that I could almost _feel _her.

With lightening speed, my nimble fingers flew across the keyboard, bringing to life the security cameras upstairs, hoping to confirm what my dick already knew.

"_Jesus_..." I hissed, loosening my tie so I could breathe.

There, on my computer screen, sitting the hand-crafted rocking chair situated in the special on-sight nursery above my office, in perfect HD, was my sexy-as-fuck wife. Wearing nothing but a royal blue corset that pushed her succulent tits damn near to her chin, a matching garter belt and pantyhose, and a pair of high-as-fuck stilettos, Bella looked exquisite.

As if feeling my eyes on her, Bella ran a hand through the silky-smooth folds of her pussy and purred. "Well, Sweet Boy, are you going to stand there staring all night, or are you going to come and lick Mommy´s sweet pussy?"

_What the fuck?_

She didn´t have to tell me twice!

In a blur of discarded clothes, I took my private elevator to the nursery.

Clark Kent had nothing on my ass, as I practically shredded my suit from my body in the metal encased space. Stepping into the sweet-smelling room, surrounded by the familiar scents of baby powder and lotion, I felt like I could finally breathe after going days without oxygen.

"Mommy," I cooed softly, rubbing my nose in the crook of her neck. Taking her hand, she laced her fingers in my unruly mop and scratched my scalp.

"Shh...Baby," she whispered sweetly. "Mommy´s here to give you what you need; mommy will take care of everything." Despite knowing what that meant, I still couldn't find it in me to care. My cock was weeping for some attention, and I wasn´t about to miss out on the opportunity to be with my beautiful wife like this.

She had only to pat her lap, and I was jumping into position.

"Good boy," Mommy praised as she rubbed my exposed ass cheeks in preparation. "Mommy hates to do this, but she will not allow you to throw a tantrum every time you don´t get your way." Bella´s hand connecting with the fleshy part of my skin, where my ass met my thighs, had me mewling out in pain.

_And this was just the warm-up! _

Pausing her ministrations, Mommy retrieved her special paddle that read: For Mommy´s Bad Boy, Bella continued with her speech. "Tell me why, Sweet Boy," she coaxed, knowing that my response would be automatic.

As if it were second nature, the words spilled from my lips like a well rehearsed mantra. "Only good boys get to put their pee-pee in Mommy´s pretty pussy." Feeling terrible for the way I acted this morning, I couldn´t stop the next words from tumbling from my mouth. "I´m sorry, Mommy, I didn´t mean to be a bad boy this morning. Please, please, may I have another chance?" And as the paddle came on my ass several times in quick succession, I knew that with each strike, I was being forgiven.

Crawling into my custom-made crib, I swiped at a few errant tears that left my eyes with one hand, and rubbed my sore bum with the other.

Disappointing Mommy always left me felling unsure and vulnerable.

Ironically, my dick, which was hard as fucking steel, wasn´t on the same page, that fucker enjoyed every second of it.

_I was such a fucking masochist!_

"Turn over, My Sweet, so I can take care of your bottom."

Rolling onto my stomach, I sighed contentedly as Mommy´s soft hands rubbed the special, sweet-smelling cream into my backside. The way her hands moved tenderly over my heated flesh more than made up for my being punished. As her hands slowly moved between my legs to cup my aching balls the mood quickly shifted.

My sighs of contentment and bliss, rapidly turned into lascivious moans of carnal pleasure. Senses were heightened even farther when I felt my Mommy´s naked breast press into my back. "Please, Mommy," I whimpered, ready to suckle on her full tits.

My throat was Sahara desert dry, and my cock was feeling a little more than claustrophobic being trapped between my stomach and the bed. I groaned in relief when Mommy had me roll to my side, the pressure off of my dick was very welcome.

"Here, My Sweet," Mommy cooed, bringing her already leaking breast to my eager lips.

My tongue curled at the edges, latching on to her dusty rose nipple, pulling the sweet cream her body produced for the one she loved. Eyes rolled back, lids fluttered closed, loins tightened, and grunts of pure bliss emanated from deep in my chest at feeling the sweet creamy liquid slide down my throat.

I shuddered and my hips bucked when I felt soft, nimble fingers wrap around my shaft. Knowing I wouldn´t last long, I held back nothing as Mommy pumped me to a quick, but fulfilling release. In my excitement my teeth clamped down on Mommy´s nipple causing her to cry out. "Oh fuck, Little One," Mommy wailed. "Play with Mommy´s pussy like a good little boy." She needn´t ask me twice, I lived to please her.

One...

Two...

Three fingers curled inside her womanhood, rubbing the spongy flesh of her g-spot. In what seemed like seconds, her walls were clamping down on my hand in warning. "Yes, Baby," Mommy moaned. "You´re such a dirty fucking boy, touching Mommy´s pussy like that. Ungh…yes...yes… Oh my fucking... argh…" My eyes popped open just in time to see Mommy climax.

A light sheen of sweat covered her pink hued skin.

Her full pouty lips, pursed in a little `o´ of silent exclamation, and her back arched, effectively shoving more of her ample bosom into my mouth, Mommy´s nipple left my mouth with a loud pop as she fell back on the mattress panting wildly.

"That was, wow," Mommy huffed out. "There are no words." Looking at the sticky mess I made all over my stomach, Mommy clicked her tongue. "Looks like my little one had an accident. Don't worry, Sweetie," brushing my sweat-soaked hair away from my forehead, "Mommy will get you all cleaned up."

In a flash, Mommy threw her leg over my torso. My eyes grew wide as fucking saucers, when I came face to face with her dripping pussy. With her ass tooted in the air, teasing the fuck out of me, Mommy leaned over and with long sweeping strokes of her tongue, she licked the cum from my body.

"Arghh..." I cried out when her hot mouth wrapped around the head of my semi-flaccid cock and sucked. "Fuck, Mommy, so good, so good Mommy," I whined, feeling my dick come to life.

The way her ass was wiggling in front of my face, there was no way that I would be able to go another second without at least having a taste, but I knew not to dip in the cookie jar without permission. That wouldn´t fucking bode well for me at all!

"Mommy," I whined. "Your pussy´s in my face, I can smell it. Can I lick it? Please, Mommy, I´ll be a good boy, I promise. Please can I taste your pretty pink pussy?"

Good boys, who used good manners, always got good rewards.

Mommy`s only answer was to sit on my face while I happily devoured her from the inside out.

After using my tongue to bring her pleasure, _twice, _Mommy rewarded me by letting me nurse while she used my cock.

She rode me!

Hard!

Really fucking hard!

Stopping every time I neared my release!

It was so fucking frustrating, but I knew that in the end, I would be the winner.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mommy finally let me cum.

And boy did I cum!

My climax came on so hard and fast that I thought I would lose my mind. Knowing how to play my body like a well-worn instrument, Mommy milked orgasm after blissful orgasm from my body, and that was _before_ I shot my load. We´d worked for a while on getting me to orgasm without ejaculation. And let me tell you, there was no better fucking release.

No longer in control of my own faculties, I laid there prisoner to my own body as spurt after hot spurt of my spunk shot into mommy´s tight pussy. Her walls continued to milk my essence from my body as she found her own piece of nirvana.

Eventually, my body went limp.

There was a reason she didn´t do this often. The amount of endorphins that ran through my body and the amount of sensory overload always put me out of commission. I was somewhere off floating between space and time.

Good thing we had everything we needed here, my entire body felt like jelly, and there was no way Mommy would be able to get me home like this. Normally, I needed time to sleep it off.

That night, as I drifted off into some of _the_ most peaceful sleep I had in a long time, I thought to myself, I could not have been in more capable hands. Incoherently, I mumbled, "Love you, Mommy. Thank you!"

"Hush now, Sweet Boy," Mommy whispered. "Sleep now, Mommy will take care of everything." Way off in the distance, I could hear her humming softly, as I felt her busy herself with my aftercare.

Like I said, "_I could not have been in more capable hands!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that´s what I came up with, hope you guys enjoyed that little E&amp;B moment. See you guys soon! BTW…I´d love to hear what you guys thought of the chapter, and know that you´re still with me! Review...review...review...<em>PLEASE!<em>**

**Krazi´s Rec list:**

**Always on My Mind by Jess2002 (TWCS & )**

**He Said, She Said by samekraemer ( )**

**The Bandits of Bennett Circle by samekraemer (TWCS & )**

**Lost Half by LyricalKris ( )**

**Bases Loaded by JessAndTAT (TWCS & )**

**No One´s Little Girl by HelloElla ( )**

**No Ordinary Proposal by twilover76 ( )**

**Pop on over and check out these awesome authors and their amazing stories! Tell ´em that Krazi sent cha!**


End file.
